User blog:PeaceOut12/Pokemon Adventures: Enter the Carto Region RP Sign-ups
Hallo. Yes, this is the sign-ups for the Pokemon Carto Region RP! Fwee. So, let's-a-go! Plot/Information Okay. So the plot is basically they have found a new region under the Unova region. Way south, so it has taken awhile for someone to find it. But, as quick as the rest of the regions, people flocked to the region with Pokemon to breed and spread throughout the region. They named it Carto. Now, the Carto region was really, and I mean really huge. So, the people had an idea. They wanted this place to be different, so they built and established 20 towns, cities, etc., with 17 of them having Pokemon Gyms. If you know Pokemon, then you can infer that each Gym was for a different Pokemon type. This region has been going on like this for about a year. Now, our characters are heading onto a boat in Castelia City in Unova to this new region. They are all starting a Pokemon journey there, where they are going to try to beat this massive Pokemon League. But, in this thought-to-be peaceful region, two secret groups called Team Solar and Team Lunar plot their plans to take over the opposite group and the Carto Region. Our characters don't know it yet, but they have to stop them. Okay, so this is the information on the RP. Basically the names of the Gym Leaders, Elite Fours, Champion, and Professors. I will be controlling everyone. Gym Leaders Now, they are not in order on battling, I'll decide that later. *'Tyde' - Surfslide Island - Water - Splash Badge *'Carlos' - Harding City - Dark - Punk Badge *'Nathan' - Topbox City - Normal - Imagination Badge *'Morgan' - Sacarite City - Ghost - Spirit Badge *'Bruce' - Donoro City - Fighting - Knock-Out Badge *'DJ' - Betune City - Electric - Music Badge * Rose - Grassknot City - Grass - Flower Badge *'Charlotte' - Arsenia City - Fire - Blaze Badge *'Skye' - Skyhigh City - Flying - Soaring Badge *'Hunter' - Betalite Valley - Dragon - Roar Badge *'Logan' - Azoline City - Psychic - Balance Badge *'Austin' - Castiron City - Steel - Cavern Badge *'Jordan' - Lonastar Junction - Ground - Lasso Badge *'Rocky' - Foscale Town - Rock - Pulley Badge *'Quinn' - Hornet City - Bug - Netting Badge *'Olive' - Doorwell City - Poison - Toxic Badge *'Krystal' - Iceboro City - Ice - Freeze Badge Elite Fours *'Avery' - Flying *'Peterson' - Dragon *'Dover' - Water *'Lynn' - Pyschic Champion *'Michael'( ) - Various Professors *Professor Redwood (Male) *Professor Apple (Female) RP Form ﻿Okay, so here's the form for characters: *'Name:' Well, duh. Last name if you like. *'Gender:' Yes Gender. *'Age:' Age can go from 11 - 18, to be reasonable. *'Appearance:' Yes, an appearance. Prefer to use this. *'Pokemon:' THIS IS OPTIONAL. Like, if you bring any Pokemon with you. I would like if they would be basic levels. *'Starter Pokemon:' THIS IS NOT OPTIONAL. Even if you bring Pokemon, you must get a Pokemon from teh Professors. Any first level Pokemon. *'Bio:' Just a bio explaining your character. Characteristics, backstory, etc.. SO START SIGNING UP!!!!! FWEEEEEEEE. Category:Blog posts